mrocznispacjakosiarzefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Latarnia nadziei, sanktuarium cieni, cz 1
Zadanie Drużyna dostaje polecenie cichej likwidacji attache wojskowego decadoskiej ambasady, Vlada Czereczenko, który okazał się być podwójnym agentem, dostarczającym Oku fałszywe informacje. Równocześnie Czwarty z własnych zaufanych źródeł dowiedział się, że Czereczenko był adiutantem jego arcywroga, generała i może dysponować informacjami na jego temat. Tymczasem inny agent Oka prowadzi śledztwo dotyczące organizacji ekoterrorystów, odpowiedzialnych za zamachy i sabotaż w kopalniach i przetwórniach rud metali na Gasperath. Przybył don Cesarskiego Miasta, by porozmawiać z prof. Torusem, który potencjalnie może dysponować pewną wiedzą na temat zamachowców, a nawet z nimi współpracować. Bal u markizy Gracze dostają się na bal u markizy Lekoi, gdzie mają szansę napotkać swoje cele. Przy okazji spotykają swojego starego znajomego, księcia Omara al-Malika, który tak dla odmiany jest zadurzony. W Clarissie Hawkwood, co doprowadza go do konfliktu z Christianem, a Clarissę do łez i ucieczki do pokoju, Podąża za nią ulubiony jej absztyfikant. Z kolei Toshiro, w wyniku pomyłki, zostaje wzięty za kogoś innego i sama Salandra Decados składa mu niemoralną propozycję: głowa hrabiego Reginalda Hawkwooda (w przenośni) w zamian za głowę córki księżnej Hong Trei Li Halan (dosłownie). Tymczasem Javier spotyka kobietę niegdyś mu bliską, lecz mimo, że serce jego przeszywa straszliwy ból, nie podchodzi do niej. W końcu lojalnośc wobec kumpli z wojska przede wszystkim. Wreszcie rozpoczyna się realizacja planu upozorowania śmiertelnego wypadku pana Czerzeczenko, która zostaje skomplikowana przez prośbę księżnej Penelopy. Arystokratka chce, aby gracze pomogli jej dostać się do dworku myśliwskiego kilkanaście kilometró w głąb domeny markizy. Zamach Plan odciągnięcia i porwania Czereczenki w celu zrzucenia go z klifu zostaje skomplikowany przez pojawienie się jego ochroniarzy. Dochodzi do zwycięskiej walki, w której doskonale spisuje się Czwarty, a i Thais, mimo braku jakiejkolwiek broni, staje dzielnie. Wreszcie drużyna rusza samochodem z księżną i bagażnikeim wypełnionym mielonymi Decadosami. O mało co nie dochodzi do wpadki, gdy obok domku myśliwkeigo pojazd przeszukuje Gwardia Imperialna, jednak sytuację ratuje tajemniczy Karzeł. Czwarty wyciąga z pomocą Thaisa informacje z Czereczenki. Nie wie on, gdzie moze znajdować się generał. Twierdzi, że zniknął on wkrótce po przegranej. Natomiast według niego odpowiedzialnośc za porażkę ponosi zdrajca, któy przekazał generałowi fałszywe informacje: Kret w zarządzie Oka, lub łącznik, członek agencji Jakovian nazwiskiem Poljakov. Oczywiście po tym Czereczenko zostaje zlikwidowany. W zasadzie nie zupełnie wygląda to na wypadek, jednak traci to znaczeniu, bo nagle od strony rezydencji słychać potężny wybuch... Napad Biegnąć w stronę pałącu drużyna napotyka na swojej drodze grupę zbrojnych. Częśc z nich ucieka, a reszta zostaje zmasakrowana w dużej mierze przez Czwartego, któy po raz kolejny pokazuje, że w odpowiednich warunkach jego szczególne talenty potrafią przeważyć szalę zwycięstwa. Jeden z najemników zostaje wzięty do niewoli, w czasie krókiego przesłuchania zeznaje, że należy do załogi kapitana Jacka ze statku Czarna Gwiazda. Potem zabiera go Kametońska straż. Wśró gości panuje duże poruszenie: ktoś wysadził w powietrze kilka pomieszczeń w prawym skrzydle. Po chwili okazuje się, że brakuje kilku osób. Zniknęli (opróćz Decadosów): Konrad, Clarissa i Christian. Krókie śledztwo ujawnia, że tuż przed wybuchem Konrad był w komnatach markizy, a Clarissa i Christian prawdopodobnie w jej pokoju, gdzie znaleziono zapinkę od płaszcza Hawkwoodzkiego barona. Ponadto zniknął śmigacz Christiana, który udało się zlokalizować w slumsach. Rozmowa z Torusem nie przyniosła spodiewanych rezultatów, a włam do jego pokoju zakończył się kradzierzą dziennika (?), spisanego jakimś rodzajem szyfru, lub obcego języka. Co ciekawe, przeszukanie zostaje przerwane niespodziewaną wizytą inżyniera Proteusa, który najwyraźniej też szuka czegoś wśród rzeczy Torusa. Niestety, próby dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek na temat jego motywacji nie odnoszą sukcesu. Jedynym, co drużyna może w tej sytuacji uczynić, jest wyprawa do slumsów. Kategoria:W służbie Jego Cesarskiej Mości